In a computing environment, an image there may be created in a variety of ways, such as using a digital camera, drawing a graphic using an application, or using an application to generate an image of existing data. Computer-based images, for example, can be represented a collection of pixels, such as by providing pixel values for color channels that represent the pixels (e.g., red, green, blue (RGB). Further, as another example, images may be represented as one or more functions, such as vector-based graphics. Using vector-based graphics, when converting to version that can be rendered on a user interface (UI), an input to the function can comprise a location in the image, and the output can comprise a pixel value for rendering the image. There are many kinds of such functions, which can be expressed in a variety of ways, including some procedural languages like Postscript.